RWBY GX Z
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Full details inside! Triple crossover of RWBY, Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Dragon Ball Z! Please review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**My inspiration for this story came from Kamen Rider Decade Complete's story Ninja Rider GX. This will be a triple crossover between RWBY, Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Dragon Ball Z. But instead of using the Signer Dragons, I'd prefer to use four certain dragons from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V.**_

 _ **Main Pairing: Jaune/Harem (maximum of three girls)**_

 _ **Anyway, here's a little intro chapter just to get the ball rolling. After this I'm gonna update Dragon Ball Z ARC and focus on that while I build decks for this story. Turles, you mind doing the disclaimer?**_

 _ **Turles: Not a problem, my friend. It's the least I can do. Ahem! The following is a non-profit fan based FanFiction crossover. Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release. Also, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V are all owned by Konami. Please look out for the release of new cards. Finally, RWBY and all its characters are owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. May he rest in peace.**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue! - The War that Started it All!**_

* * *

 _As the story begins, a wall filled with ancient carvings very similar to hieroglyphics comes into view. They all slowly become visible as a voice begins to narrate the story._

" _Millennia ago, before the Grimm had ever walked the lands of Remnant, four great kingdoms learned how to harness the powers of a game that contained great and terrible power. Each kingdom chose to specialize in one of four types of creatures to this game."_

" _Pendulum… Synchro… Xyz… and Fusion."_

" _And the kings and queens of each kingdom possessed a guardian dragon that embodied their summon type: a protector of their individual realms. And for many years peace reigned throughout the lands of what is now known as modern day Remnant. But what the four kingdoms failed to realize was that this great era of peace was not to last."_

 _The scene changes to a background of fire obscuring the visage of a woman and several beasts made of pure darkness with bone armor. The only way you can tell it's a woman that possesses those evil red eyes is her dark laughter echoing through the shadows._

" _As the years passed, dark flesh eating creatures known as the Grimm began to emerge from the shadows, lead by an evil sorceress known only as Salem. Her Grimm army began to terrorize and invade the four kingdoms."_

 _The scene shifts to many smaller villagers. The warriors of the villages try to fight back with the aid of their spirit guardians, but they are soon overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the foul creatures known as Grimm. Houses are set ablaze, families are killed, humans and Faunus alike are eaten alive by these beasts._

" _The smaller villages are quickly brought to their knees by Salem and her bestial army. The defeat of the Four Dimensions Kingdoms seemed inevitable… until one day, four saviors rose up to fight against Salem and her army of Grimm. These heroes called themselves Saiyans."_

 _Salem growls in anger as even her mightiest Grimm are easily defeated by the sheer power and ferocity of these four Saiyans. And it gets even worse for her when the Four Dimensions Dragons arise from their stone slabs and join the Saiyans in their final fight against Salem._

" _Combining their powers and drawing on the magical essences of the four summon types, the Saiyans and the guardian dragons imprisoned Salem in the Dark Dimension. Sealed away for many millennia to come. But Salem's war did not leave the world of Remnant unaffected. Her remaining Grimm forces continued to ravage the land, consuming all who dared to stand in their way. The humans and Faunus were soon at each other's throats because of the corruption within the Schnee family, and the Saiyans and Guardian Dragons disappeared from the world. Now, the time has come for a new generation to rise up and defend the world from the return of Salem just as the Saiyans did… five thousand years ago…!_

* * *

 _ **Present Time**_

* * *

The Dark Dimension… a world that is plagued by constant darkness and negative energy. But within that swirling mass of dark energy was a single unidentifiable individual. The only things one can make out are a staff made from Grimm bones, and a pair of pulsating red eyes.

"Hm hm hm hm hm…" came a feminine laugh.

She lifted her staff and called forth the dark energy from within the Dark Dimension, she looked through the crack between the dimensions. The visage of the Four Dimensions Dragons appeared within the viewing orb. Salem scowled as she remembered her defeat at the claws of these beasts, but took comfort in the fact that the spirits of those cards had yet to awaken and regain their strength.

But hers was slowly returning.

Even as she stares out into the void, Salem continues to gather power from the darkness around her. Though, she understands that it will still take some time to regain her strength after such a battle. Especially since she had yet to come to terms with how she so blatantly underestimated those Saiyans that she fought. Oh yes, she thought it would be an easy win. How wrong she was.

"My vengeance must be satisfied! I won't rest until the descendants of those four Super Simians are vanquished! THEY'LL PAY FOR WHAT THEIR ANCESTORS HAVE DONE TO ME, AND THEY'LL PAY IN BLOOD!" Salem raged.

On her viewing orb, we now see four faces appear on it. Three of them are shadowed over, but we can see that they are clearly female. The only visible face was a seventeen year old boy with messy blonde hair and blue eyes. Salem smirked as she saw this.

"A little more… I just need a little more, and I will finally escape this domain of darkness!" Salem said to herself. "And my pawns are just the ones I need to get the pieces I need to utterly destroy these fools!"

Salem cut the power to her viewing orb and focused on absorbing power for her eventual escape from the Dark Dimension. Her wicked grin grew as she resumed her evil laughter.

"He he he… ha ha ha ha ha… **AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…!**_

* * *

 _ **Okay, now I'm sure you all know the Four Dimensions Dragons: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and the recently released Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.**_

 _ **Well, in the reviews you post, I'd like you guys to tell me which of the four dragons you would like Jaune to have. I've already got a decent deck idea for if he gets Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, but I'd like to hear your ideas. And the three girls in Jaune's harem will also each have a Dimension Dragon, so feel free to send in ideas for which girls should be in the harem (3 girls maximum) and which dragon they should have. Thank you, and I'll see y'all in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z ARC!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mercury: The following is a non-profit fan based FanFiction crossover. Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release. Also Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V are all owned by Konami. Be on the lookout for new cards. Finally, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. May his soul find peace. Phew! Okay, how was that?**_

 _ **Guy in the Booth: That was perfect, Mercury. Uh, don't worry about your check, we'll send it to your next of kin.**_

 _ **Mercury: ...What?**_

* * *

 _ **Salem's Test of Power! - Mercury and the Terrible Saibamen!**_

* * *

In the headmaster's office, we find professor Ozpin and his assistant Glynda Goodwitch looking out at the horizon. They'd recently gotten a call from the Chancellor of a school far off from the four kingdoms, and what they'd been told was worrying to say the least. Several students of this school have given unconfirmed reports of black creatures with bony armor prowling the school grounds. Particularly in the late afternoons and early mornings.

There's no doubt in either teacher's minds: the Grimm have begun to spread to even the most far off of land masses.

So to counter this, the professor has decided to send a small team of Hunters-in-training to this school to handle this infestation of Grimm. And whilst they did their assignment, they could learn all they can about the subject that is taught the most at this school. Although, professor Goodwitch does have her doubts.

"Are you certain that it's wise to send those four to handle this situation, Ozpin?" Glynda asked.

She has no doubts about her students and their capabilities, but she does still worry for their safety. After all, one of them recently sent their weapons back home to their family. They stated that the weapon just didn't feel like it worked for him no matter how hard he trained with it. And his parents understood this and accepted his choice. While recommending that he at least learn hand to hand combat so he won't be totally defenseless.

"Believe me, Glynda, I don't like this any more than you do. But rest assured that I am leaving this mission in very capable hands." said Ozpin as he sipped his seemingly endless coffee.

"But what about miss Xiao Long? After what transpired at the Vytal Tournament, I'm not certain she can handle the stress of this assignment." added Glynda.

And she had a right to be concerned. Yang just hasn't been the same since she was framed for attacking Mercury Black without provocation before being thrown in the slammer. All hope seemed lost as even her team didn't believe that she was innocent. But Jaune didn't take this lying down. While he went to bust Yang out of that prison, he had Pyrrha and the rest of team JNPR gather evidence of Yang's innocence. Coco of Team CFVY even volunteered to give a witness statement in regards to the illusion.

It was astounding to see Jaune in action without Crocea Mors through the security footage that day. He literally fought his way through thousands of Atlantean soldiers, and proved that he can take one hell of a beating and get right back up. Once he got to Yang's prison cell, he saw a heart wrenching sight.

He was too late.

No longer was Yang the same punch happy puntastic fiery blonde he's always known and respected. All that remained was a hollow shell of her former self, broken by betrayal and abandonment. Jaune spent much of his time just sitting there with Yang, arms wrapped around the girl as he let her cry into his shoulder.

Once the whole incident was blown over and her innocence proven, both Yang and Jaune spent much of their time recovering in the infirmary of Beacon. Partly so Jaune could recover physically, and partly so Yang could undergo a few tests for a psychological evaluation. While she's not clinically insane, Yang has been diagnosed with a case of depression and a crippling case of PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). She would freak out at the slightest sight of her team and couldn't perform in combat class like she used to.

And as for Jaune? He seemed to have literally gained a ridiculously high power increase from that near death experience. He clobbered Cardin and his gang in record time! And by record time, I mean 0.2 seconds.

But while Yang's performance dropped a bit, she seemed to draw strength from Jaune whenever she was feeling down or having flashbacks. She often stayed in Team JNPR's dorm when she had nightmares about the whole experience, and the team was more than understanding. Nora even toned down her hyperactivity, knowing that gentleness was the key this time.

So in light of these recent developments, professor Ozpin thought it best to allow Yang to stay with Jaune's team. Just until she regains her bearings, of course.

Ozpin took another sip of his coffee.

"A worthy concern, but I'm certain that with time and with mister Arc by her side miss Xiao Long will be able to overcome her insecurities and perform well in this mission." Ozpin replied. "Which reminds me…"

"The decks have been constructed as per your request, Ozpin." Glynda said.

"Excellent. Then let's call in our young team of hunters."

* * *

 _ **Beacon Mess Hall: Same Time**_

* * *

At a separate table from everyone else, Team JNPR and Yang could be seen enjoying lunch and talking about classes. Although Yang is still sticking pretty close to Jaune on account of her PTSD. Now this normally wouldn't attract any attention from any other students, but today was different. Mainly because there's a new face with them today.

It was a girl who looked to be around Yang's age. She had short black hair that spiked up a bit with a brown monkey tail wrapped around her waist. Her skin seemed to be a natural caramel brown color and her eyes were black. She's currently wearing the standard Beacon school girl's uniform.

This is Son Videl, monkey Faunus, second year student and a descendant of one of Remnant's greatest heroes. Also, arguably one of the most beautiful girls in Beacon Academy.

She actually met Jaune and the gang during one of their classes a few months ago. During Glynda's combat class she and Jaune ended up fighting and it was certainly not a one sided fight. That power boost the blonde had received busting Yang out of jail had given him enough of an edge to fight Videl to a draw, and earned the respect of the black haired monkey Faunus. And when she heard what Ironwood and Yang's team had done to her, she too decided to stand by the blonde's side as a friend and surrogate sister.

"Still having nightmares, Yang?" asked Videl.

The blonde girl could only nod, the fear from those night terrors far too great to talk about presently. But if one were to pay greater attention to her, they would see a couple of drastic changes to Yang. For one thing her eyes are now heterochromic with her right eye remaining its gentle lilac color, while her left eye was now the same fiery red color that appeared whenever she activated her Semblance. But the most drastic change was her hair. Believe it or not, she actually cut it!

* * *

 _ ***Film pauses***_

* * *

" **Wait, WHAT?!"** cried Turles and Slug.

"You're making that up!" Slug accused.

"You guys didn't notice?" I asked. "Where've you been? Pay attention."

"Uh, yeah, seriously guys? It's, like, so obvious." added Towa.

"Huh. Suddenly everything makes a lot more sense." Turles commented.

"Yeah, dude." Slug added, nodding in agreement. "Remember when all we used to do was sit around and talk about destroying Kakarot all the time?"

"Yeah. Good times." Turles said.

"Good times…" added a content Slug.

All was peaceful… until I got bored and hit Slug with my trusty Grif Shot.

"OW!" yelped Slug as he went down.

"Ha ha! Still love this thing!"

Moving on!

* * *

 _ ***Film Resumes***_

* * *

Anyway, Yang cut off a lot of her hair so that it was shoulder length and wouldn't get in the way as often in battle. A recommendation from Goodwitch, actually. It's surprising that Yang actually cut her hair knowing how protective she is of it. Although she didn't bother styling it, and pretty much didn't care about it as much anymore.

Now instead of having its once golden shine, her hair has dulled in color and just looks so lonely and sad. The only part of her hair that remained the same was the single ahoge on her head. And even that part of her hair seemed lifeless and weak.

Knowing how traumatic those nightmares she was experiencing can be, Jaune put an arm around the girl and tried to comfort her. While Pyrrha was slightly jealous about the treatment Yang was getting from her future boyfriend/husband (not that she'd say that out loud, of course.), she understands that Yang needs the comfort now more than ever.

"It is going to be okay, Yang. You will get through this." Ren said.

"Yeah, Renny's right. You'll pull yourself out of this depression in no time, and will be kicking butt again in no time at all!" Nora added. "And if anyone tries to stop you, we'll be there to help you and BREAK THEIR LEGS! No, better! We'll break their kneecaps! Those don't heal!"

"Nora, we've talked about this." Ren said in a warning tone. "Only break their kneecaps… if it means protecting our friends."

Yang just shook her head and leaned into Jaune as she clung to him like a lifeline.

"Thanks for the pep talk, guys, but it's just impossible. How can I conquer this if I can't even cheer myself up?" Yang asked quietly.

Now any other time before these events happened, Jaune would've been blushing up a storm from such close contact with a beautiful girl like Yang Xiao Long. However, now is not one of those times.

"Yang, you mustn't give up hope now! We all believe in you, Yang. And we want to help you get better. I understand that you've gone through some traumatic events, but you need to face your fears and combat them head on!" urged Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha's right, Yang. You've got to face your fears." Jaune said in agreement. "I know that deep within that shell you've put up around yourself, there's a great warrior just waiting to rise up and take the world by storm!"

Despite how much she wanted to believe their words, the poor heterochromic girl just couldn't bring herself to. She just didn't have the will to fight on anymore. And from the looks of things at an evil group's table, they knew this all too well.

"We may have had to make a slight adjustment to the plans because of that Arc boy, but it appears that Xiao Long is no longer an obstacle for us. Now, we just need to initiate the attack and absorb the power of the Fall Maiden before we destroy this wretched school and bring Vale to its knees!" Cinder said in a hushed tone.

"I just got in contact with Adam and Roman. They're ready to begin phase two whenever you are." Emerald reported.

Cinder smirked at this development. It seems as though her plans were going to go off without a hitch.

"Excellent." Cinder said. "Have them ready their forces for an all out assault immediately."

" _Belay that order."_

The group's eyes widened at the voice they'd just heard. Reaching into her bag, Cinder pulled out a sinister looking mirror and placed it on the table as the eyes of a familiar Grimm sorceress appeared within the glass.

"But madam Salem, this is the perfect opportunity to strike! We don't know if we'll ever get another chance like this!" Cinder reasoned.

" _Beacon Academy and Vale aren't going anywhere. There will be plenty more opportunities to destroy this wretched place. Our main focus is the destruction of the Saiyan descendants."_ Salem explained.

Her vision drifted to where Yang was being consoled by her friends, and she smirked maliciously.

" _However, destroying the blonde one in her current state will do us no good. After all, the hunt is no fun if the prey refuses to put up a struggle. In her current state, she's no threat to us."_

Salem then turned her gaze to the boy of the team.

" _Mercury, plant the Saibamen. I believe it's time we test the capabilities of these new Saiyans."_

"You got it, Boss. I'll make sure they put up a fight." Mercury said, bowing slightly.

" _Good… and Mercury? Make it painful!"_

With that, the evil red eyes of the destructive witch faded back to the Dark Dimension. Knowing what he had to do, Mercury gt up and left the Mess hall so that he could go to the courtyard. He had Saibamen to plant and they ain't gonna plant themselves.

" **Will mister Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos of Team JNPR, miss Yang Xiao Long of Team RWBY and miss Son Videl of team STAR please report to the Headmaster's office right away. Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Yang Xiao Long and Son Videl to the Headmaster's office."**

"Huh. I wonder what Ozpin wants?" Jaune said.

"Perhaps it's best we don't keep him waiting." Pyrrha suggested.

"Let's just hope we've got a mission. I haven't seen any action in months now!" Videl said.

"Well if it is a mission he is calling you for, then you'd best change into your combat gear. Just in case." Ren suggested.

The four students nodded, got up to leave and bid their friends good bye before heading out to the office. They had a long walk and would rather not make Ozpin wait any more than he had to.

* * *

 _ **With Mercury**_

* * *

Deep in the courtyard of Beacon Academy, Mercury Black was standing over a patch of fertile soil near the tree where students like Sun Wukong would spend their time reading or meditating. But he was dressed differently now. Now he was wearing a black martial arts GI with a red belt and shoes. On the back of the GI was the Japanese character 'Ma' - Demon or Sorcerer - in an intricate circle.

"This soil here should make some strong Saibamen." said Mercury.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small container. Inside the container were four small green seeds and a strange green liquid. Kneeling down, the silver haired boy used his index finger to poke four holes in the soil before taking the seeds and dropping one into each hole. Then he covered them with more soil and watered them with the green liquid.

"Well, that's all of them."

Mercury stood up and tossed aside the container as he waited for the results.

Suddenly, the ground began to crack and these strange green creatures with dark green armor and claws rose up from the ground! And each one looked crazy and ready to fight.

" **Gu-gu-guh! Gyah, Ga-ga-ga-ga!"** the creatures screeched.

Mercury smiled at the results. Normally, a Saibaman has a maximum power output of 1200. But he could sense that these ones are much stronger, having been imbued with energy from the Dark Dimension by Salem herself. Honestly, he'd estimate that these new Saibamen have a max power level of 6600.

"Alright, Saibamen. Follow me." Mercury ordered. "We've got a job to do."

"Geee-yah!" responded a Saibaman.

They took to the air and flew off in the direction of Ozpin's office. Their targets? Jaune Arc and his pathetic little friends.

* * *

 _ **Ozpin's Office**_

* * *

"Ah, mister Arc and company. So glad you could make it on such short notice." Ozpin said, his coffee not present for once.

"We're just sorry if we made you wait too long, headmaster." Jaune said. "But why did you call just us here?"

"A good question. One that will be answered with a small story. But before we get to that, I feel that I must ask where you got that splendid looking armor from, mister Arc." Ozpin replied.

And splendid the armor truly was. A strange new design that was sleeker and less bulky than his old armor from when Jaune wielded Crocea Mors. His armor was now more flexible and elastic in nature to provide maximum mobility in battle while retaining high levels of durability in order to withstand most high level impacts. The armor greatly resembled a vest with three flaps on the waist. One in the front and two acting as thigh guards. It was of a dark blue and green color scheme with the straps and guard pieces as well as the portion of the armor where the abs are located being a lighter shade of green. He also wears a pair of dark blue pants, a blood soaked cloth as a headband along with red arm guards, leggings, and a pair of shoes that are the same color scheme as his armor.

"Oh, this? I built it myself. It was a long and arduous process, but I managed to create a highly flexible and elastic material that doesn't restrict movement while providing maximum protection from high impact attacks." Jaune said.

"My goodness, that is very impressive." Glynda said, praising Jaune's work.

"Indeed it is. But back to the matter at hand, there is danger at hand on an island far off from the main continent of Remnant." Ozpin said. "Before I get into greater detail, let me ask you: are any of you students familiar with a card game known as Duel Monsters?"

Seeing the various shakes of the head in a negative fashion, Ozpin wasn't that surprised. Duel Monsters is still a relatively new game in Remnant.

"I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised. Duel Monsters is a card game that is more widely known beyond Remnant's borders. In fact, there is actually a school that teaches young duelists all that they will need to know to become professional tournament duelists. That's where you four are heading for this assignment." Ozpin explained.

This confused our four future huntsmen and huntresses.

"But why do we have to go to this school to learn about a card game? Is this some kind of exchange program?" Yang asked.

"Of course not. You see, several weeks ago during the Vytal Festival, we received an emergency transmission from the head of Duel Academy. He reported that several of his students were attacked by dark creatures with white masks, bone armor and a taste for human flesh. Fortunately, none of the students have been consumed as of yet. However, he felt as though it would be appropriate to hire a team of our best students for protection." Ozpin explained.

"But why send for a team of huntsmen? Don't they have any huntsmen or huntresses where they come from?" Videl asked.

"I'm afraid they don't, miss Son. You see, while the main continent of Remnant focused more on training to fight off the threat of Grimm, a portion of the continent broke off from the rest and drifted away. The people who inhabit this land focused more on the development of their technology, rivalling even the likes of Atlas in technological advancement." Glynda explained.

"Indeed, and so your mission is thus: you are to enter Duel Academy and go undercover as students there. Your job is to eliminate any and all Grimm on the island and find out where they're spawning from." Ozpin said.

He then brought out a small briefcase and set it on his desk. After undoing the locks, Ozpin opened the case to reveal four decks of Duel Monster cards.

"We had these decks constructed with the intention of showing your true powers to the people of Duel Academy. Pyrrha, your deck has no set archetype, but it has mainly low level effect monsters and uses a summoning method called Xyz summoning. Videl, your deck has monsters of a new archetype known as Malefic. It is centered around Synchro summoning and special summoning. Yang, your deck revolves mostly around monsters known as Performapals and utilizes a new Summoning style known as Pendulum summoning." Ozpin said as he handed each girl a deck.

Jaune stepped forward, idly wondering what cards he would get. He didn't have to wait long as Ozpin handed him his own deck.

"Mister Arc, your deck has mostly dark attribute monsters with no set archetype while using the oldest form of special summons: Fusion summons. You all will leave for Duel Academy by tomorrow at six a.m. in order to make it to your entrance duels. I suggest using this time to familiarize yourselves with these cards and plan out your strategies."

Everyone nodded at the Headmaster's words, knowing that there would be far more experienced players already at Duel Academy. Although Yang still has her doubts about whether she can make it in a school like this one. If she has such a hard time here at Beacon, what good will she be at Duel Academy? That's what she's thinking right now.

"Yeah, dudes… I'm afraid I can't let that happen."

Without warning, an explosion rocked the building as a hole was blasted in the wall, forcing everyone to the ground from the sudden impact of the blast. The smoke cleared to reveal Mercury grinning maliciously as his Saibamen landed and set their sights on the group in front of them.

"See, my boss wants me to test the power of these four to see how much of a threat they are. So what do you say? Who wants to be the first to die?" Mercury asked.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **This will be a two part chapter. The next one has both the fight and a duel between Mercury and Jaune.**_

 _ ***Jaune's armor is a combination of the armor Bardock wore in Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's original character design and the one he wore in Bardock the Father of Goku.***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Weiss: The following is a non-profit fan based FanFiction crossover. Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release. Also Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V are all owned by Konami. Be on the lookout for new cards. Finally, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. May his soul find peace.**_

* * *

 _ **The First Saiyan! - Mercury Rains Doom Upon the Battlefield!**_

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda scowled and gritted their teeth as they watched Mercury Black float into the office with these strange green creatures. They aren't Grimm, they could tell that much. But they could sense that these things are stronger than an Ursa Major class Grimm! Of all the days for the two heads of Beacon to forget their weapons!

But even though they didn't have their weapons, Jaune was still more than ready to defend everyone in the room as he crouched into a fighting stance. But even as he's prepared to face off against this guy, Jaune was more worried about Yang.

He could see out of the corner of his eye that the girl was having serious flashbacks to the Vytal Disaster, as he'd taken to calling it. She was shaking like a leaf, her face a look of utter terror and tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. It hurt Jaune badly to see his friend in such a condition, and he had to stop this! But first… he needed information.

"Riddle me this, Mercury. Why are you trying to kill us? What's your game?" Jaune asked.

Mercury closed his eyes, his arrogant smirk never leaving his face.

"You're gonna die anyway, so I might as well tell you. You see, I've been told by my boss that there are these descendants of four beings known as Saiyans that defeated a woman named Salem in the past. They sealed her in a place called the Dark Dimension shortly before their deaths, hoping to keep her from destroying the world. But little did they know that by sealing her in the Dark Dimension, they just gave her a way to grow stronger than ever! And as her underling, it's my job to make sure that those Saiyan Monkey descendants are killed before they get too strong! And the first one I'm killing is you, Arc!" Mercury explained.

Ozpin's scowl deepened at the mention of a certain name.

" _Salem…! I should have known that she was behind all of this!"_

Mercury created a blade of energy around his right hand as the Saibamen surrounded Jaune, all of them grinning maliciously.

"Alright, Saibamen! Hold him still! I want to go for the heart!" Mercury ordered. "Just relax, Jauney boy, and I'll make your death quick and painless!"

The Saibamen got ready to lunge and Jaune with the intent of following orders, not even sensing that there was a greater power level in the room. Jaune's head was tilted down with his hair shadowing his eyes, which Mercury failed to notice the steadily growing power in the room.

"And who knows? Maybe I'll have a little fun with Xiao Long there before killing her too." Mercury said as he eyed Yang with lust.

 **"GYHUUUH!"** cried a Saibaman.

It leapt at our young hero, but its head exploded just before it could reach him, sending blood and brain matter all over the place. Everyone's eyes widened from shock as they saw Jaune's outstretched arm covered in blood belonging to the now dead Saibaman.

Jaune raised his head and sent the mother of all glares at Mercury.

"Don't you… ever... lay a hand… **ON MY FRIENDS! RAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGH!"**

As Jaune screamed and clenched his fists, a blue aura of fire erupted from his body and caused the whole building to tremble at his awesome might. Even as his hair color changed from blonde to jet black, even as his eyes changed from blue to a obsidian black and even as a brown monkey tail grew from the base of his spine, Jaune had only one thought on his mind.

Protecting his friends.

Yang and company couldn't hide the shock from their faces. Sure they knew that Jaune has gotten stronger since he first arrived at Beacon, but they didn't expect him to be THIS strong! His power easily dwarfed all of theirs!

But the Saibamen weren't deterred. They screeched and charged in to kill Jaune.

This was their undoing.

It all happened too fast for anyone to see! One minute the Saibamen are charging in to attack Jaune, next thing you know ones in pieces, one's a skeleton and one's been ripped in half! The Janitor's not gonna be happy about having to clean this mess up.

"If that's the best your goons can do, you've let me down." taunted Jaune.

Mercury had a scowl of his own after witnessing the quick and effortless killing of his Saibamen. This didn't make any sense to him! Isn't Jaune supposed to be the weakest link amongst team JNPR?! But then he remembered something that could help him in this endeavor.

"Looks like I may have underestimated you. But don't think I'll make the same mistake twice!" Mercury declared.

Watching from the sidelines, Jaune's audience looked on in amazement. To think that the supposed weakest student in the academy turned into such a capable fighter!

" _I'm surprised we didn't recommend martial arts training to Jaune sooner!"_ Ozpin thought to himself.

" _You've come a long way from the kind and innocent little boy I used to babysit so many years ago, Jauney…!"_ Glynda thought with a proud smile.

" _Note to self: Anger this guy at own risk."_ Videl thought in slight fear.

" _Oh, Jaune… I'm so proud of you!_ " thought a lightly blushing Pyrrha.

" _Jaune… you really think so highly of us…? Of me…?"_ Yang mentally asked.

"You know something, Arc? I'm actually impressed! When did you graduate from pullups?" taunted Mercury.

"About the same time you got off the rag!" Jaune taunted back.

Mercury didn't really have the patience to drag out such a conversation anymore. So he decided to just speed things along.

He took out a deck of Duel Monster cards and placed a black Duel Disk that looked like it was made of bones on his right arm. He inserted his deck and regained his arrogant smirk.

"What do you say we make a little wager? If you win, I'll back off for a little while and give you some information about who's working for mistress Salem."

Jaune tensed at the offer. Sure it SOUNDED good, but there's always a catch with these villain types.

"And what do you want if you win?" Jaune asked.

Mercury just activated his Duel Disk as his eyes glowed red.

"Your death!" Mercury declared.

Jaune didn't like this. He was caught between a rock and a hard place, and there was nothing he could do to avoid this duel! And knowing Mercury, he's probably going to pull a bunch of dirty tricks to ensure his victory! But then again…

What choice does Jaune have?

"Fine then," said Jaune as he grabbed a Duel Disk. "I accept your challenge!"

Both players activated their Duel Disks and got ready to duel! The stakes were high and the tension was higher, but it was sure to be a battle to remember.

 _Jaune's LP: **4000**_

 _Mercury's LP: **4000**_

"Wish him luck, students. Our lives now rest on this one duel!" Ozpin said, his coffee temporarily forgotten.

"I'll go first!" Mercury said as he drew a card. "And I think I'll start by activating the Field Spell known as Doom World!"

Mercury placed a card on his Duel Disk, and the world around them began to change. Now instead of the Headmaster's office being the arena, it was a world of darkness, fire and hills of blood and bone!

"...The hell is this?!" Jaune demanded to know.

"It's Doom World! Now, instead of normal summoning during my Main Phase, I'm allowed to special summon a random Doom monster directly from my Graveyard!" Mercury explained. "Next, I summon my Doom Fiend Archer in attack mode!"

Mercury played another card, and a monster appeared on his field. It closely resembled a human that was crossed with a devil. It wore traditional native American hunter's clothes and carried a bow and quiver made of bones and deer hide, but its skin was a rotten black color and it has ram horns on the sides of its head. But its face was truly frightening. A mouth full of sharp teeth, beady red eyes and rotting flesh on the side of its face!

 _(Doom Fiend Archer: Type; Fiend/ Attribute; DARK/ Level; 4/_ _ **ATK; 1700/**_ _DEF; 1000)_

Jaune raised an eyebrow at the strange name of the monster. Doom Fiend… something about it seemed familiar.

"Hey, what's this whole Doom thing all about?" Jaune asked.

"It's not some THING, it's the deck type I use! A type created by Mistress Salem! One of the many advantages of dark magic!" Mercury said. "And I'll use it to kill you in the name of my mistress! But let's not get ahead of ourselves. I end my turn with one face-down."

Jaune knew that this wasn't going to be an easy duel, but he did know that he had to take Mercury down here and now! He had to win in order to save everyone!

Looking back to the others, Jaune could see the growing concern.

"Listen, everyone."

The girls and Ozpin all paid close attention to what the boy had to say.

"It's true, I may have just started out as a duelist, and don't have any sort of duel styles or strategies. But right now, I have to duel with my all! All of my skill, all of my past experiences… I have to unleash them all in this one duel! And every duel that is yet to come!" Jaune said.

Proud smiles soon found their way to the faces of the girls and Ozpin.

"Of course, Jaune! Now, go on! Show this guy why you don't mess with Beacon Academy!" Videl encouraged.

"Right!"

Jaune turned back to Mercury and drew his first card.

"Here I go! First I'm playing two cards face-down." Jaune said as two cards appeared on his field. "And now, I'm summoning my Dark Valkyria to the field in attack mode!"

An armored angel that was clearly female made appeared on Jaune's field. Her skin was dark, her eyes red like rubies and the feathers of her wings were black as the night sky!

 _(Dark Valkyria: Type; Fairy/ Effect/ Attribute; DARK/ Level; 4/_ _ **ATK: 1800/**_ _DEF; 1050)_

"And now that I've summoned her, I activate her special ability! I'm allowed to place a Spell Counter on her, increasing her attack power by three hundred points!"

A dark light descended upon Dark Valkyria, making her close her eyes as she absorbed enough dark energy to grow stronger than before.

 _(Dark Valkyria: Type; Fairy/ Effect/ Attribute; DARK/ Level; 4/_ _ **ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100/**_ _DEF; 1050)_

"Now, Dark Valkyria, attack! Heaven's Wrath!"

The armored angel flew up into the sky and enveloped herself in an aura of dark energy. She began to dive at a rapid pace towards the Doom Fiend. But Mercury was ready for him.

"I play a trap! Doom Barrier!" Mercury said as his card flipped up. "With this card, I just need to discard my hand and my monster can't be destroyed by battle until the end of this turn!"

Mercury did so, and his monster seemed to become reflective like a mirror. Something that made Jaune very wary of the beast. And he was right to be, as his fallen angel monster's attack was deflected upon contact! Jaune gritted his teeth, silently cursing as he failed to defeat that monster.

"And now that the battle phase is over, my Doom Barrier card also lets me draw five new cards." Mercury said as he drew his cards.

"I guess I have no choice but to end my turn then." Jaune said in return.

Mercury silently drew a card and looked at it, smirking as he added it to his hand.

"You know what, instead of normal summoning this turn I'll just use my Field Spell to special summon a random Doom monster directly from my graveyard." Mercury said.

A card was ejected from the graveyard slot of his duel disk, and he picked it up and looked at it before his smirk grew in both size and arrogance.

"Awesome! Now I've got all the pieces I need to summon a monster that'll devastate your life points and destroy any hope for your survival!" Mercury declared. "Now, rise up Doom Fiend Reaper!"

Mercury played his card and as he did so, a boney hand burst up from the ground before pulling the rest of the monster up from out of its tomb. The monster looked like the grim reaper with its large scythe, skeletal form and tattered black cloak with a hood, but there were a few minor differences. For one thing it has a pair of devil horns sticking out of its forehead and two leathery wings on its back. It also has a long tail with a scorpion stinger at the end.

 _(Doom Fiend Reaper: Type: Fiend/ Effect/ Attribute: DARK/ Level: 8/_ _ **ATK: 4000**_ _/ DEF: 0)_

Jaune and all those watching were pretty worried now. Thanks to that Field Spell, Mercury now has a monster that will really put a monkey wrench in Jaune's chances of winning the duel.

"Not good…" said Videl.

"Now I activate the Equipment Spell card known as Reaper's Bane! By equipping this to my Doom Fiend Reaper, it can't be destroyed by traps!" Mercury said.

When he played the card, a ring of thorny vines shot out of the card and landed around the Reaper's neck. The monster growled as his eyes glowed red with power.

"And you can bet that my Reaper will be the monster that will utterly destroy you! Doom Fiend Reaper attack! Spirit Blade!" Mercury commanded.

The reaper moved closer and closer to the Dark Valkyria and raised its scythe above its head. With a mighty swing, it slashed the fallen angel and took her head off! She exploded into pixels before disappearing to the card graveyard, but something was wrong.

The force of the backlash was much greater than Jaune had expected and he was sent flying back into a wall, making a spiderweb of cracks upon impact.

"Are you okay?!" Glynda asked.

"Say something, Jaune!" Pyrrha begged, worry clear in her voice.

Jaune groaned in pain as he got up, but felt like something was off with this duel. He could sense it.

"I'm alright." Jaune assured as his Life Points dropped.

 _Jaune's LP: **4000 - 1900 = 2100**_

Mercury smirked arrogantly at this, knowing something they didn't.

"Well you won't be for much longer, because in a Doom Duel you don't just lose the game, you lose your soul!" Mercury explained.

The spectators gasped at such a fact. This was definitely bad news for Jaune, and Ozpin knew that there were only two possible ways that he could come close to winning.

But just as Jaune had walked back to his spot, the Doom Fiend Reaper did something no one expected.

It spun around on its heel and chopped the Doom Fiend Archer in half, sending it to the graveyard! No one was able to hide their shock over what happened.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!" demanded Jaune.

"Whoops, I forgot to mention something about my Reaper. He needs a sacrifice in order to attack, but that'll be no problem with this next card!" declared Mercury as he played a new card. "I play the Spell card known as Doom Brigade! Thanks to this card, I'm allowed to special summon up to four Doom Tokens to my side of the field!"

In a flash of light, four small creatures that looked like worms with a single eyeball each appeared on Mercury's field.

 _(Doom Token: Type: Fiend/ Token/ Attribute: DARK/ Level 1/ ATK: 100/_ _ **DEF: 300)**_

"And with my ability to attack secured, I end my turn."

"So long as Mercury has all of these new Doom cards, this will be tough to win. Not to mention the fact that his Reaper is way stronger than any card currently in his deck, I think." Yang commented from the sidelines. "But I believe in Jaune! I know he can win!"

Jaune silently drew a card and was confused by what he was seeing. The image on the card looked like a golden yellow arm with a shackle and chain attached to the wrist.

" _This card won't do any good against that Reaper. I'll have to play a different monster in Defense mode. The monster will be sacrificed, but my overall Life Points will be safe."_

Jaune played a card facedown in defense mode, and Mercury wasted no time in attacking the new monster.

"SPIRIT BLADE ATTACK!"

The reaper first slashed one of Mercury's token monsters before moving to slash Jaune's facedown monster in half, revealing it to be La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp! But unlike when his monsters were in attack mode before, the backlash was much less prominent.

"HANG IN THERE, JAUNE!" cried Yang.

It was the same result for the next three attacks. Mercury's Doom Fiend Reaper would sacrifice one of the Doom Tokens in order to kill Jaune's monster. Mercury laughed with an insane glint in his eye. Jaune could only grit his teeth as he tried to find a way to stop Mercury.

"You know something, I think I'm gonna just go ahead and wrap this up. So I'll summon my Doom Fiend Imp in attack mode!"

From Mercury's field sprang forth a creature that looked like a small humanoid with rotting flesh on its arms, a single horn on its head, sharp claws and fangs. It hissed as it settled into a battle stance.

 _(Doom Fiend Imp: Type: Fiend/ Effect/ Attribute: DARK/ Level 3/_ _ **ATK: 800/**_ _DEF: 1200)_

"Now you'd better brace yourself, Jauney Boy! When I attack next, nothing will save you from losing the rest of your Life Points!" Mercury declared.

The scene ends with a freeze frame of Mercury laughing evilly in the background while Jaune grits his teeth in anger. Can our hero pull a winning card out of his deck? Will he be able to control his Saiyan heritage? Find out on the next RWBY GX Z!

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Card Index:**_

 _Doom World: Field Spell_

 _Effect: While this card is face-up on the field, you may special summon a random "Doom" monster from your graveyard. You may not normal summon the same turn you activate this effect._

* * *

 _Doom Fiend Archer_

 _Effect: When this card attacks a defense position monster with less defense points than Doom Fiend Archer's attack points, inflict the difference as battle damage._

* * *

 _Doom Barrier: Trap_

 _Discard your hand to prevent one monster you control from being destroyed. Then draw a new hand once this effect resolves._

* * *

 _Doom Fiend Reaper_

 _Effect: Can not be normal summoned or set. Can not be special summoned except with the effect of Doom World. When this monster attacks, you must sacrifice one monster on your field._

* * *

 _Doom Brigade: Spell_

 _Effect: Special summon up to four "Doom Tokens" to your field in defense mode._

* * *

 _Doom Token: Token monster_

* * *

 _Doom Imp:_

 _Effect: This monster can bypass your opponent's monsters to attack their life points directly._

* * *

 _ ***For the stance Jaune takes, just imagine the one Goku uses when he first fights Frieza in the Resurrection F movie.***_

 _ **Current Power Levels**_

 _ **Jaune: 1,200 (Before Zenkai Boost) 15,000 (After Zenkai Boost)**_

 _ **Ozpin: 8,000**_

 _ **Glynda: 7,700**_

 _ **Yang: 6,500**_

 _ **Pyrrha: 5,000**_

 _ **Videl: 4,800**_

 _ **Mercury: 10,000**_

 _ **Cinder (With half of the Fall Maiden's power): 11,000**_

 _ **Emerald: 9,500**_

 _ **Empowered Saibamen: 6,600**_


End file.
